marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xedric Demacherlier (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Steppin' Razor | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Night Terror, Marie Laveau | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Jamaican | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Crime lord | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Jamaica | Creators = Ian Edginton; Douglas H. Wheatley | First = Blade: The Vampire-Hunter Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Steppin' Razor was a vampire druglord and head of the Yadi gang. Steppin' Razor was targeted by the US government by and unnamed agency. They sent Agent Carl Blake to assassinate the drug dealer. Carl Blake meets Steppin' Razor to his surprise neither kills each other. Razor recognizes the hatred Blake has for humans and decides to turn him into a vampire Carl Blake became Night Terror and the two vampires worked together to return the vampire lord Varnae back to life. They teamed up with the voodoo priestess Marie Laveau and tricked Blade and Bible John into to travelling Los Angeles. They planned to use Blades body as a vessel to house Varnae's spirit. Their plan failed as Blade with able to destroy one of the sigils halting the process. With no where to go Varnae takes over Night Terror's body instead. The vampires escape unharmed from the encounter with the Daywalker. | Powers = Vampirism: Steppin' Razor is a vampire and possesses all of the various superhuman attributes commonly associated with vampires. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Steppin' Razor is superhumanly strong and possesses about 10 times the strength he possessed as a human, allowing him to lift about 1 ton. *'Superhuman Speed:' Steppin' Razor can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Steppin' Razor's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for a period of several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Steppin' Razor's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Steppin' Razor's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. Steppin' Razor, like all vampires, has exceptional night vision and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. He can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. His sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of blood in the air, which he can use to track and injured opponent if necessary. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all vampires, Steppin' Razor can rapidly regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissues faster and more efficiently than an ordinary human. Jamal Afarican regenerate from multiple bullet wounds, knife wounds, or severe body wide burns within a matter of hours. However, he isn't able to regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Immortality:' Though Steppin' Razor isn't technically alive, he is functionally immortal for all intents and purposes. Since he isn't alive, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. As long as he feeds on fresh blood on a regular basis, King's aging process is completely halted as well. *'Shapeshifting:' Steppin' Razor, like all vampires, possesses a limited shapeshifting ability and can transform into a bat, a wolf, or as a gaseous mist. He retains his full intelligence in these forms and typically uses them for the purpose of traveling faster than he can while in his human form. *'Weather Manipulation:' Steppin' Razor, like all vampires, possess the ability to greatly manipulate the weather over a limited area, such as creating immensely powerful thunderstorms. However, manipulating the weather in such a way leaves him physically and mentally drained for an extended period of time. *'Hypnotism and Mind Control:' Like all vampires, Steppin' Razor has the ability to hypnotise most beings just by making eye contact with them for a few seconds. While under his influence, he can force people to do his bidding, though beings of great will power can resist him. Jamal Afari can also mentally control other vampires that he himself has created, or rather he could if he ever did sire other vampires. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Steppin' Razor possesses all of the typical vulnerabilities common to vampires. Blood: The most basic and well known weakness of Steppin' Razor, or any other vampire, is the need to regularly ingest blood in order to maintain physical vitality and a youthful appearance. However, Steppin' Razor restricts himself by refusing to feed upon the living. If he were go to for a long period of time without feeding, Steppin' Razor will steadily weaken until he eventually suffers a kind of second death. Religious Icons: Steppin' Razor can be affected by being exposed to religious icons, such as a Christian crucafix or the Jewish Star of David. The size of the icons is irrelevant, but the faith of the one holding the icon that can cause extreme levels of fear. If he is touched by one of these icons, he will suffer severe burns that will take much longer to heal than ordinary burns. Wooden Stake: Steppin' Razor can also be killed by having a wooden stake driven through his heart. For some unknown reason, the stake prevents the various mystical energies that empower a vampire from circulating through his body. However, removal of the stake from Steppin' Razor will result in his immediate return to life. Silver: Like all vampires, Steppin' Razor is particularly vulnerable to objects or weaponry composed of silver. If he is stabbed through the heart with a silver stake or blade, he will die in much the same way as if he were stabbed with a wooden stake. If he sustains injury from a silver weapon or object, his recovery time from the injury will be much longer than healing from an injury sustained from a weapon composed of more conventional materials. Sunlight: During the daylight hours, Steppin' Razor falls into a dormant, comatose, death-like state and will remain that way until sunset. However, if he were to be exposed to direct sunlight, his body will be incinerated within a matter of seconds. Native Soil: Steppin' Razor, like all vampires, must line his coffin or sleeping area with soil taken from the land of his birth. Otherwise, he isn't able to travel more than 100 miles from the place of his birth. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Steppin Razer at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Crimelords